The Begining of a quest
by Magic star
Summary: Two of my characters meet the searchers, and they tell them their history


This story is somewhat crossed between Monster Rancher and Digimon. Like in Digimon they are able to transform to different levels. This is my first fan fic so bare with me. I might even add more chapters soon. I do have another Armitage in one of my BMFM stories but this one is different.  
  
The Beginning of a Quest  
  
By Magic star.  
  
The searchers were walking though the forest. Genki at the front with Mochi, happily marching their way. Behind them was Holly, Hare, Golem, Suezo, Tiger and Grey Wolf. The two tigers were talking about old times to eachother until Genki's voice was herd.  
  
"YEA!! I'm the monster champ. Come on Mochi I'll race ya!"  
  
"CHI!" The little pink monster ran after his friend. The two of them laughing as they ran ahead.  
  
"Does he always have to do that?" Suezo asked as he sweatdroped. Holly, Hare, Golem, Tiger and Gray wolf laughed.  
  
"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!" the group heard Genki and Mochi's yell and ran to where the sound was coming from.  
  
"GENKI! MOCHI! Where are you?!" Holly yelled. She looked up in time to see both Genki and Mochi trapped in a net, hanging from a tree, unable to escape. Hare moved up to Holly and tripped up a wire. A net appeared below them and whisked Hare, Tiger, Holly, Gray Wolf and Suezo into a net and they too hung from the tree.  
  
"Golem help!" hare yelled to their giant friend.  
  
Golem was just about to help when several things landed on his back, pinning him to the ground. The searched looked and saw the Black Dino's on his back, tying him up with a new stronger rope. Their captain walked just below the group and smiled evilly.  
  
"I knew this new plan would work. And you all fell right into it. Now hand over the Magic Stone! And we will let you live."  
  
"NO WAY!" Holly yelled holding onto the stone protectively.  
  
"You have to be bonkers if you think we will hand it over to you." Hare glared  
  
"Yeah no army of Moo's is gonna get this stone." Genki agreed.  
  
"Genki right chi!"  
  
"Goll"  
  
"Yeah you will have to take it from us." Tiger growled  
  
"I think I will do just that" the captain of the black Dino's reached to towards the stone as Tiger and Grey Wolf growled at him.  
  
The captain was about to make contact when he heard his troops yelling from behind him. The captain and the searchers turned to look at the troopers and found them being attacked by a blur of red and black.  
  
"What the hell is that!???" The captain asked as a few of his troops turned into lost disks'." The rest of the Dino's retreated from the site and the blur stopped. Standing there was a strange looking Tiger. Her fur was black, on her paws going up were orange, red and yellow flames. Around her neck was a red bandanna. She was very different to the other tigers, she had no horns, two large pointy ears and her mane was smaller than theirs. She was more like a outsider world wolf. The monster's green and red eyes glared at the captain.  
  
"Go away" the tiger, said calmly "leave them alone." They realized by the voice that it was female  
  
The captain became furious he charged at the unknown monster in attempt to destroy it. Just as the captain was about to make contact the monster jumped up and into a tree, letting the captain crash right into a tree.  
  
The unknown jumped down and to where the nets were. Using her claws she sliced the ropes apart and the searchers fell to the ground and moved to their giant friend.  
  
The captain turned back to the unknown and growled.  
  
"Your going to pay for that!!"  
  
The unknown glared even more and got into position.  
  
"DRAGON NOVA!!!"  
  
The unknown opened her mouth and a strong blast of fire came flying out of her mouth, hitting her target straight on. As the fire disappeared the captain was all scorched.  
  
"AAAAHHHHHHH!" he quickly turned on his heals and ran off. The tiger grinned and lifted her head proudly, nearly forgetting that there were others with it.  
  
Tiger and Grey Wolf got a good look at the tiger. Its coat was shiny and it looked strong. It also looked to be about the same age as themselves. They had to admit she was attractive.  
  
Gathering up his courage Genki stepped forward.  
  
The new tiger turned around and looked at the group silently.  
  
"Ummm Thank you for your help." Genki said, but all he got in return was a nod of the head.  
  
"Who are you?" Holly asked standing next to her friend.  
  
"Armitage." She answered and ran into the forest at lightning speed.  
  
"WAIT!" Genki yelled as the group ran after the tiger. Tiger and Gray Wolf out front. They came to a clearing and looked around. They couldn't see the new monster anywhere.  
  
"Come on you guys, it seams she wants to be left alone. We better go now." Holly told them and got a few nods from her friends. As they walked off Tiger looked back at where they were and smiled.  
  
"…Armitage"  
  
"Hurry up brother!!" Gray Wolf yelled, Tiger followed.  
  
From high up in a tree a green and red eye watched as they left.  
  
***********  
  
That night the searchers were all sitting around a campfire, eating and talking about the she-tiger.  
  
"She's pretty good at sneaking, none of us or the Dino's heard her come up." Gray Wolf commented. The group nodded.  
  
"And I must say I have never seen a tiger with that type of coloration's. Black and red aren't common in tigers I believe." Hare told them, taking a bite out of his fish.  
  
"Very pretty chi." Genki smiled down at Mochi.  
  
"I have to agree with you about that." Tiger was quiet he was sitting next to Gray Wolf thinking about the female. Why couldn't he get his mind off her? He couldn't understand.  
  
"Hey Tiiiiiiigggeerrrrr!" Tiger looked up at the bunny who grinned knowingly. "I bet she would make a nice girlfriend for you, hey tiger?" Tiger blushed but glared at Hare.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"  
  
"You heard me. She would make a good girlfriend don't ya think Tig?" Hare winked at him and nudged his side.  
  
"Cut it out you two" Holly scolded them. They all heard a crash of thunder and rain started pouring down in buckets. All were getting soaked.  
  
"Come on lets find shelter." They all picked up the gear quickly and ran off to where Golem found some caves earlier. They entered the caves, Holly and Genki were shivering since they had no fur to keep them warm.  
  
"We have to make a fire so they won't freeze to death." Hare told the other monsters. Suezo gave him a 'no duh' look.  
  
A Delicious smell filled the air as the humans and monsters sniffed the air. Making their mouths water.  
  
"Where is that smell coming from? I smell food and smoke." Genki asked licking his lips.  
  
"We must not be the only one's who took shelter in these caves" Holly and the others stared walking further into the cave following the smell. Tiger and gray Wolf were at the front just incase of danger.  
  
The rounded a corner and stopped straight away. There was a fire behind some rocks. Sitting near the fire was a young girl who would be younger than Holly but also a bit older than Genki. Her hair was blond and kept in a long ponytail. Her clothes were clean all except for the rips in the knees. Over her vest there was a wolf imprint.  
  
In the fire was a black steel pot and there seamed to have something cooking in it.  
  
The girl looked up infront of her and smiled.  
  
"You better come over here by the fire or you will freeze." She didn't bother to turn to the group. The searchers looked at eachother and came out from behind the rocks and to the fire. They all sat down next to the fire infront of the girl. Holly and Genki placed their hands up to the fire, warming themselves.  
  
"How did you know we were there?" Holly asked.  
  
"I heard you."  
  
"Oh……so anyway who are you?"  
  
The girl smiled. "My names Kelly, what's yours?"  
  
"My name's Holly, this is Genki, Mochi, Golem, Hare, Gray wolf, Suezo, and Tiger." Holly introduced pointing to each one.  
  
"And let me guess, you came in here to get out of the storm?" They nodded.  
  
"That's cool the more the merrier. Would you like to try come damper?" Kelly opened the lid to the pot to show them the bread like food inside.  
  
"What's damper?" Mochi asked.  
  
"It's like bread, but it tastes different. And it is best eaten straight away." Kelly took the damper out of the pot and placed it on a wooden board and used a dagger to cut it up. She then placed maple syrup on the pieces and handed them to the searchers. "Here try it. It's good."  
  
The group shrugged and took a bite out of their pieces and nodded.  
  
"This good chi!" Mochi grinned.  
  
"Of course it's good, Kel made it, anything she makes is worth eating." A voice said. The searches looked around for whoever belonged for the voice. A black form jumped down into the shadows and came into the light. It was Armitage. Tiger stopped breathing.  
  
Her fur was all dark and damp after being out in the rain. In her mouth was the handle of a bucket she was carrying. Her eyes seamed to shine brightly to Tiger.  
  
Armitage smiled with clenched teeth and walked over to Kelly. Tiger watching the whole way.  
  
"There you are. What happened? Did you decide to go for a swim or something sys?" Kelly smirked as she took the bucket of water from the tiger. Armitage smirked.  
  
"Okay then next time you go out and get the water." Kelly poked her tongue out at her friend who returned it.  
  
"You…your.." Genki started  
  
"My name is Armitage. I'm sorry I couldn't stick around longer before, I was summoned by Kel here." Armi grinned  
  
"It's alright." Holly smiled  
  
Kelly looked at her friend "So these were the ones being attacked by those Black Dino's you told me about."  
  
"Yup"  
  
"Thanks again Armitage" Hare spoke up.  
  
"No problem, it was fun."  
  
"FUN!??!??!??!" The group yelled out as sweatdrops appeared. Kelly laughed  
  
"yeah to Armitage all fights are fun. It makes you stronger and gives you great exercise." Armitage nodded.  
  
"You are very strange" Suezo shock his head.  
  
"So anyway where are you doing here?" Kelly asked the two humans. This began the long explanation of how the group came to be and what they're doing…  
  
…. Later on they had finished their story.  
  
"Wow, Very cool story." Kelly nodded.  
  
"So we told you our story what's yours? Where are your parents?" Gray Wolf asked.  
  
"I never knew my parents. I was brought up by my uncle and aunt."  
  
"Oh…okay, sorry I asked"  
  
"it's alright. I suppose we better tell you our story now."  
  
"It all started many years ago…….."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
A younger Kelly walks through a village with two other people, both boys and the same age as herself. One of them had blonde short hair. He wore a plain shirt and pants with rips in the knees and around his head he had a yellow bandanna. The other boy was the same height and had dark brown hair. He wore a blue shirt with a black vest and his pants here blue also. Around them monsters and people are going about their daily business.  
  
"Where do you guys wanna go today?" the Blonde haired kid asked his friends (His name was Cale.)  
  
"Lets go out to the ruins and search through the caves!" the brown haired boy smiled (His name was Tyler.)  
  
:I don't know those caves can be pretty dangerous and what about the ghost?" Kelly looked at her friends.  
  
"Don't be silly there is no suck things as ghosts. Now come on lets go!" Cale grinned and started running off towards the mountain where the ruins were. The other two children followed closely.  
  
***  
  
Once they got to the top of the mountain it was about lunchtime. Around them were stones and markings on the walls. Through the cracks in the stone ground new strands of grass was growing.  
  
All three walked down the stone path to an opening into the mountain.  
  
"I don't' know about this" Kelly looked the entrance over slightly. Cale grinned.  
  
"Oh so you are scared…don't worry there is no such thing as ghosts."  
  
"How do you know that?" Tyler asked eyeing his friend "Mr. Know It all?"  
  
"Come on!! Ghosts are just things to scare people on Halloween and ghost stories. Not to mention used for older kids to scare younger ones!" Cale sighed. "Come on last one in is a rotten Baddie!" And with that he walked inside. Tyler shrugged to Kelly and soon followed.  
  
"Hey wait for me!" Kelly ran in so she wouldn't be alone.  
  
They were all in a narrow tunnel. Cale was in front and brought out a lantern he brought with him and lit it. Kelly and Tyler were close behind.  
  
As they walked down they looked around trying to see if there was anything there. A cold wind passed them and made them all shiver. They looked forward to where the wind came from and stepped through a doorway. This hallway was a lot larger but still continued on. It also had the same cold feeling. Suddenly Cale seamed to step on a moving platform, which triggered many arrows to come out of the wall and fire right at them. They screamed and started running as fast as they could down the hall, the arrows slowly catching up. Just as they thought they were free from danger the ground below them began to crumble and they fell down into the dark depths. The light from the lantern going out.  
  
***  
  
1 Tyler started to wake up slowly. His head ached and he found he was lying on something rocky and hard. Opening his eyes he found out he was lying on rocks. The ones they were running on before the ground collapsed under them. Looking around he found that Kelly and Cale were just beginning to wake up.  
  
Kelly looked around and found she could see properly. There was a light coming from around the next corner.  
  
"Are you guys okay?" Tyler stood up and helped his two friends up.  
  
"Yes I think I will be alright." Kelly used his help and dusted off her clothing.  
  
"Yea, woah that was some fun huh guys?" Cale grinned. Which made the other two groan.  
  
"Come on there's a light over here, this way." Tyler led them towards the light and they followed.  
  
Around the corner there was a larger room. Inside the walls were covered in some kind of cave drawings. Inside there was a large table. On it was a tablecloth was a book all dusty and faded. The group walked over and Kelly opened the book. Coughing slightly from the rising dust and dirt. She began to read.  
  
"The experiments are nearly complete, soon we will be able to create more kinds of monsters that can change form in order to become stronger…This way we will be able to defeat our enemies and live the lives we lead. I am now the last one here, Moo's army has destroyed everyone. It won't be long until they find me too. I just hope that if someone is to find this they will be able to finish what we started. The new monsters won't be able to destroy Moo, but hopefully they will be the first of a new generation of monsters who will fight for what we believed in."  
  
Cale looked around and found some computers will strange wiring and a small platform with three spaces there. Tyler looked for the switch and turned on the computer. They were greeted by a soft humming sound and the screen came on saying, "PLEASE ENTER PASSWORD."  
  
"So maybe we are to finish what they started."  
  
"I don't know about that. We don't know how to do that." Tyler looked the area over.  
  
"Read the rest and see what it says." Kelly nodded and looked back down at the book.  
  
"In order to create the monsters just place the three major cables up to the slots in the main computer."  
  
Cale and Tyler grabbed onto the cables and found the slots and placed them in.  
  
"Then type in the password on the computer…Phoenix."  
  
Cale looked around the keyboard and didn't recognize the symbols there.  
  
"How? I don't speak this language." Tyler walked over and looked.  
  
"It's easy, I learned this from the books in the library." He then started typing in strange characters.  
  
p h o e n i x  
  
The computer started beeping and sparks came flying out. The tree took shelter under the table as the computer started moving and making funny noises, like it was short circuiting. The three cables started moving violently and the kids were sure it was gouing to fly out of the spaces they were in and fling right towards them. Images were now flashing on the screen but too fast for them to see. The light was flashing brightly as three things started moving in the cables, moving towards three little holding tanks. A bight light flashed as they heard an explosion.  
  
Slowly they took their hands off their eyes and looked around. The computer was completely destroyed.  
  
"Hey guys check it out!" Cale pointed to the holding tanks. They got up and moved there. Inside there were three large eggs all with the same markings as a mystery disk has.  
  
The one infront of Cale was black and the markings were yellow tinted, in the middle it had a shape there. It looked like a lightning bolt.  
  
The one infront of Tyler was the same but it had blue markings and in the middle it had a water drop symbol.  
  
The one infront of Kelly was too the same but has red markings and the symbol was a fire flame.  
  
"Woah…I guess they are the new monsters." Kelly stared in awe as the other two nodded.  
  
***  
  
It was now dusk. Back in the village a man and woman as well as many other village members looked around the village looking for the three children.  
  
"Kelly!!, Cale!!, Tyler!! Where are you come home!" The women yelled. Clearly worried about her missing children and niece.  
  
"Cale! Kelly! Tyler!!! Come home right now!" The man too yelled. Monsters were also helping out in the search.  
  
"Hey look there they are!" A Scaled Hare yelled, pointing to the village gates. There sure enough were the three kids, with their bags on shoulders.  
  
"Thank the god's you are all safe!" The frantic woman ran to them and hugged them all tightly. The Man coming up to them as well.  
  
"Please don't' ever do that again. You scared me half to death."  
  
"I'm sorry Mum. We didn't mean to stay out so late." Tyler apologized shyly.  
  
"Okay, come on supper is ready." They were lead home and no one knew that they had brought three eggs with them.  
  
***  
  
Later that night the three of them were in their room. (All shared a room). Tyler and Cale had bunk beds and Kelly had her own. Cale was on his top bunk gently rubbing the yellow egg. Tyler was making a bed for the egg with some of his blankets and Kelly was sitting straight up on her bed looking the egg over. Trying to figure out what kind of monster was inside. She picked up the book she brought with her and started reading silently to herself.  
  
"Does it say anything like when they are supposed to hatch?" Cale thought to ask.  
  
"No but it does tell how you get them to morph into the stronger forms. It says that they will morph when they are ready and after that they can morph by themselves."  
  
"So what should we do until then?" Tyler asked, wrapping the blue egg in a blanket.  
  
"I guess we keep them warm and try to hatch them for now."  
  
***  
  
Several days passed and they continued to hide their eggs. They had not hatched yet and the kids were starting to get frustrated. Suddenly they heard the sounds of screaming and five Dino's came into their room. Tyler noticed that they had Moo's symbol on their chests. The Dino's came and took them outside roughly as they kept hold of the eggs. The Dino's were not interested in them. They were taken to outside a barn where all other monsters and people were. Some monsters tried to fight but were then turned into lost disks.  
  
"You are all under arrest by order of Master Moo! All monsters are to serve for our master." This was greeted by many remarks and back language.  
  
"No way!!! We will never surrender to Moo!"  
  
"YEAH!!"  
  
"Get lost you stupid Dino's!!!"  
  
The whole town started yelling and cursing the Moo followers.  
  
"That's it!!!" The captain Dino noticed the three kids standing staring at them. "For your stupidness! These three will die!!"  
  
"NO!!" Kelly's aunt yelled as the Dino's took positions infront of them and got ready.  
  
"On 3 men!!" The captain yelled.  
  
"ONE!!" The kids stood there shaking, holding onto the eggs for dear life.  
  
"TWO!!" They closed their eyes as the Dino's got set. They could have sworn they could have felt the eggs getting warmer.  
  
"…and thr—What the hell?!"  
  
They opened their eyes and saw what had caught the Dino's attention.  
  
All three eggs were moving and beginning to hatch. Slow small cracks appeared in the shells slowly getting larger. The monsters and humans of the town watched on as did the Dino's, for the moment forgetting their mission. As more started hatching a bight slight from each egg shot out of the top and into the clouds above. Everyone shielded their eyes as it seamed to go up into space itself. Into the dawn sky.  
  
Just as suddenly as the light went up. It came back down just in the middle of where the Dino's and villagers were. 3 figures were seen lying there in balls as three colored lights covered their bodies. Blue, yellow, red.  
  
Slowly the lights subsided and they all was three furred figures lying there, bushy tails shielded over their heads. One started to move and removed it's tail, revealing a wolf like head. It slowly got to its feet and looked around the area.  
  
It was nearly completely black, all except for blue patterns on it's legs and tail. It also had the water drop symbol over its right eye. Speaking of eyes they were also blue in colour. It seamed to be a male.  
  
They then saw another stand up. It was black also but had yellow lightning markings on it's legs and tail. It also had the lightning bolt symbol over its eye. Its eyes were green in colour. This one too seamed to be male.  
  
The last one stayed lying down and looked around before standing. It was black with red flames on its legs and tail. The fire flame symbol was over its right eye. Its eyes were very different. One was red, the other green. This was the only female.  
  
All their paws were large and catlike. Their claws were able to appear much like a cat's. Their ears were pointy and looked as if they had good hearing. And their faces were much like a Tiger's (tiger monster, not a tiger cat thing).  
  
The three figures looked over to where the kids were. Seeing the eggs they knew who they were.  
  
"Who the hell are you!" The Dino yelled. The three monsters turned to the voice. Their eyes instantly went to the symbol on the Dino's chest. They didn't know how but they knew this was danger.  
  
"Dino's get them!!!" the captain yelled and his men ascended towards them.  
  
The three monsters got into position and glared.  
  
"Agility!!!" all of them yelled and began running around the monsters at a very high speed. Only looking like blurs to the monsters.  
  
The Dino's tried to keep their eyes on them but they were too fast. Suddenly they stopped which sent the Dino's eyes spinning.  
  
"Aqua Beam!!" The blue one yelled a large blue water beam spurted out of his mouth.  
  
"Bolt Attack!!" The yellow one yelled. His body became covered in electricity and shot itself at the Dino's.  
  
"Dragon Nova!!" The girl one yelled a large fiery blast exited her mouth and fly straight to the Dino's.  
  
The Dino's were instantly hit by the three blasts, burned, electrocuted and blasted away with the massive water gun. Once the blasts subsided the Dino's turned on their tails and ran from the village.  
  
The village citizens cheered as the three monsters smiled. And turned to their new trainers. The girl monster walked up to Kelly.  
  
"Hi, I'm Armitage."…………  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"After that we all spent a few years together, all six of us until moo came and destroyed the village. We were sent into the river and washed away. When we returned we couldn't find our friends. Ever since we have been searching for them."  
  
"Wow great story" Holly smiled  
  
"Yeah just great for a night like this" Hare added.  
  
Genki and Mochi yawned which caused Golem to yawn as well. Causing a few rocks to come down.  
  
"Golem you're a dangerous yawner" Armitage laughed. He smiled.  
  
"I think it's about time we all got to bed. Time for some sleep." Holly suggested. Everyone nodded and began to curl up for a good night sleep. Well everyone except for Armitage. Who stayed sitting up watching everyone.  
  
After hearing the first snore she got up and walked further into the cave for a small walk. Tiger opened his eye and watched as she walked off. Silently he got up and followed her.  
  
Armitage walked down a corridor and stopped when she came to a underground pond with a small waterfall flowing into it.  
  
Tiger looked around searching for any signs of danger. It was a mystical place. The water looked like crystal when the light hit it just right. He searched for her but couldn't find her anywhere. He walked up to the pond and looked around.  
  
A paw came in contact with his back, causing hi to jump in surprise. Turning around quickly to find a smiling Armitage standing there.  
  
"…come on I want to show you something." She said leading him away. He followed her closely and silently down another corridor.  
  
They entered into another part of the cave where the moon was shining though a hole in the roof of the cave. The storm had clearly passed. It shined on the walls making crystals glitter and have rainbow colours.  
  
Armitage sat and watched as Tiger looked around. He walked around with his head held high looking at the colours. He then bumped into something. Looking down his nose came in contact with Armitages'. They blushed and stepped away. He had noticed that she was sitting under the hole in the roof, the moon was shining on her fur making his shimmer. He found himself unable to look away from her oddly different colored eyes.  
  
She smiled at him shyly and stood up.  
  
"Uhhh we better get back….and get some sleep" she said walking off back to where the camp was.  
  
"Yeah…I guess." He hesitated before following her.  
  
Once back where the others were sleeping she smiled as he could hear Genki, Suezo, Golem and Mochi snoring. She walked over to Kelly and placed her paws and head on her back; keeping her warm as she started to drift off to sleep.  
  
Tiger watched for a moment before curling up beside Gray wolf and following her example.  
  
***  
  
The next morning Genki awoke. Looking around he saw the others all still fast asleep. Not wanting to waste any time looking for the Phoenix he yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
"GOODMORNING EVERYONE!!" This caused everyone (except Holly, Kelly and Armitage to jump high into the air. The girls opened their eyes to see the monsters fall onto the ground. Golem causing the ground to shake.  
  
"What's going on here?" Kelly asked as she sat up, Armitage flopping off her back and sitting up herself.  
  
"….Genki's wakeup call." Answered Hare.  
  
"What do you think your doing!!!! Yelling like that at this hour!!!!!" Suezo yelled at Genki.  
  
"You should all be awake anyway. You will miss out on a great day!!!" Genki yelled back causing a yelling fight between the two. Everyone sweatdroped.  
  
"Well that was unusual." Laughed Kelly. Armitage smiled.  
  
Tiger, standing with Gray wolf smiled when he saw Armitage smiling. He really liked it when she did that. Gray wolf noticed this and nudged his brother playfully.  
  
"You like her don't you, brother?" Tiger looked at him with wide eyes.  
  
"What?…No I don't…I mean I do but …….NO!" he tried his best to defend himself but it wasn't working.  
  
"Hey it's okay bro. I don't blame you really. I haven't seen a better looking monster in ages." Gray wolf grinned. Tiger growled softly.  
  
"Back off Gray" Tiger warned.  
  
"Okay, okay she's off limits. I understand. But you better work quickly or you might loose her to another monster."  
  
Tiger watched as his brother sat down waiting for Kelly and Holly to make their breakfast and walked over with him.  
  
"Hey I have an idea why don't you two come with us. I mean I have always wanted some girls to talk to." Holly smiled as she stirred the food. "Besides we need two great cooks in the group and you can search for your friends at the same time."  
  
"YEA! Great thinking Holly! Come on you gotta come!" Genki grinned  
  
"CHI!" Mochi smiled wide.  
  
"The more the merrier!!" Hare laughed, then smirked at Tiger knowingly. "Besides you might meet a nice monster to settle down with Armi." Armitage and Tiger blushed.  
  
"Well I don't' know. Are you sure?" Kelly asked concerned.  
  
"YEA!!" all of them yelled together. The two of them smiled.  
  
"Alright we'll come."  
  
They all cheered. Which made Kelly and Armitage laugh.  
  
***  
  
After their breakfast they all got ready and it was now time to set off.  
  
"YEA! It's time to find the Phoenix!!" Genki yelled as he jumped into the air with Mochi on his back.  
  
"CHI!!"  
  
Tiger looked at Armitage who looked back at him. He blushed and smiled apologetically, she nodded in understanding.  
  
"Does he always do that?" Kelly asked  
  
"Yeah he sure does. Don't worry though you will get used to it." Hare answered as they watch Genki and Mochi skate infront of them as they walked down a path. They all quickly followed after them.  
  
1.1 The End  
  
Not bad for my first fic huh? Please review! ( 


End file.
